The present invention relates to a comb gate for use in manufacturing a traffic stripe applied to a road surface and method of using the same. In particular, a comb gate for producing a traffic stripe having a profiled portion including a plurality of spaced grooves that provide improved night visibility and a raised profile that provides an audible indication of the presence of the line when a vehicle passes thereover, as well as improved visibility in wet or rainy conditions.